The present invention relates to a method for slipforming molding of concrete elements from a concrete mix for casting concrete slabs.
The invention also concerns an apparatus for implementing the method.
The invention can be easily adapted to the manufacture of different kinds of concrete slabs. The invention is especially applicable to the fabrication of hollow-core concrete elements.